User blog:SonicMinions99/Another version of "The Grojband Movie"
What you are about to read is something that I doubt will ever happen, but it would be cool if it ever did. November 25th, 2016. On this day is when ICE AGE, RIO & THE PEANUTS MOVIE creators Blue Sky Studios team up with 20th Century Fox to bring Grojband to the big screen. Instead of going Black Friday shopping, I went to see this new film because I am such a huge Grojfan and I didn't think that this would EVER happen in my life. I went with my girlfriend because she also wanted to see the new Disney movie MOANA. Personally, I thought that movie was excellent, but at the same time, I'm scared that it might become the next FROZEN. Anyway, on to THE GROJBAND MOVIE. First, as per usual, the film starts with the usual coming attractions. When I first saw the movie, the trailers include: LOOPED IN TIME: This film is based off of another Neptoon Studios show named LOOPED. My girlfriend and I enjoy watching it whenever we're at each other's houses and it comes on Fox Kids. I for one can't believe that Fox had the balls to bring that back. Not only are there TV shows of ICE AGE & RIO, but 99.9% of the cartoons they air are from Canada and you may know that GROJBAND happens to be one of them. When Fox Kids relaunched at the beginning of this year, the first episode of LOOPED was the very first thing they aired. My girlfriend and I have been hooked ever since. She likes Luc because he's played by Lyon Smith who also does Corey Riffin on GROJBAND. Speaking of which, Fox also had the balls to order a second season of GROJBAND. It is set to air in the spring of 2017. I for one am excited because when Fresh TV announced last year that it was cancelled, I felt angry and sad. My YouTube friend, the Blunette Bassist, told me that Grojfans on tumblr felt the same way. Then, when the announcement came on Christmas morning that Fox had ordered a second season because they had liked Todd Kauffman's ideas that were posted on his YouTube channel the night before, I went crazy because I would get to see those episodes in the form of a finished animation. Anyway, the LOOPED IN TIME teaser trailer was pretty funny. You see, the film's plot is that Luc & Theo are sick and tired of reliving the same Monday over and over again, so they go to Theo's lab to try to rework the machine so that they are in the present day, but it backfires on them and they end up interfering with the Lord of Time (a CG-animated character done by Blue Sky Studios who is played by the legendary Morgan Freeman) who scolds them for messing with his "precious time" (they made a funny reference to LORD OF THE RINGS there). They are at first forced to act as slaves for the LoT, but Theo cuts out a deal with him that they shall advance into Tuesday if they are able to progress through 5 different time periods with Olympics-style challenges. They didn't show any of the said challenges, but the CGI on the Lord of Time is amazing! In fact, he kinda looks like the real Morgan Freeman. My girlfriend and I might give this one a go when it comes out in September of next year. We are also looking forward to the SIDEKICK movie coming in 2018. You see, 20th Century Fox signed a 50-year deal with Neptoon Studios back in 2012 which gives Blue Sky Studios the rights to do animated film adaptations of GROJBAND, SIDEKICK, etc. while also producing original projects from the studio. CARS 3: Admit it, you're not really looking forward to this film. I know I'm not. Neither is my girlfriend. We both hated CARS 2 and the PLANES spin-off films. In fact, I still can't get over the fact that DisneyToon Studios decided to set PLANES: 500 MILES for 2019! Anyway, from this trailer, I believe that while it did have some parts that made me and my gf laugh, it looks like crap when you compare it to some of Pixar's recent films such as INSIDE OUT or THE GOOD DINOSAUR. However, I do hope that this will be on the same level as good as something like FINDING DORY or MONSTERS UNIVERSITY, but I kinda doubt it since they're only milking this cash cow so that they can sell all the Mater toys. Speaking of cash cows, who's excited for TOY STORY 4 and/or THE INCREDIBLES 2? I kinda am, but at the same time, I wish that they would make more original stuff like COCO or that STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL movie coming out in 2020. SING: OMG! Illumination Entertainment is finally making a musical (technically a jukebox musical) and it looks pretty dang good! Sadly, I think that it'll be as enjoyable as MINIONS as opposed to THE SECRET LIFE OF PETS which was just as awesome as DESPICABLE ME 1 & 2! Kevin Hart's performance as Snowball was just plain hilarious! If I hadn't seen any of the RIDE ALONG movies, then I probably wouldn't be saying this. I also think that Steve Coogan's performance as Leonard was pretty funny since he pulls off some of the wittiest lines in the film. I personally believe that Steve Coogan is to Illumination what John Ratzenberger is to Pixar because in this film, he plays a kangaroo named Kenny who's rendition of LAND DOWN UNDER by MEN AT WORK is just so funny that once, I had my Slurpee squirt out of my nose. That's how funny it was! Has that ever happened to you? THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE: Let me just say that I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THE LEGO MOVIE! Therefore, I am pretty pumped for this spinoff because not only does it look very funny, but Ralph Fiennes does a great Alfred Pennyworth. I sat there overwhelmed by how well he pulls it off. I'm also a fan of Will Arnett's Batman voice. I like it a lot better than his performance as Surly in THE NUT JOB. Speaking of which, there was supposed to be a sequel to that film earlier this year, but NORM OF THE NORTH (which was just as bad) ended up taking it's place. Going back to the topic at hand, THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE looks like a lot of fun. Out of all the voice actors, my favorite is Zack Galifanakis as the Joker. My least favorite is Mariah Carey as the Mayor of Gotham. It's probably just me, but I'm not the biggest fan of singers being in animated movies. The one exception to this is Rihanna as Tip in DreamWorks Animation's HOME. Half of these performances aren't even that bad, but I feel like they only get the singer involved so that they can make money. GET SMURFY: Let me get one thing in here. This movie is by the animation studio that Phil Lord believes is a place where "Artists have been treated like paper, and it's too hard to do great work there". Because of their infamously poor treatment to their staff, movies that have failed again and again to even be among the ranks of actual successful animated features and a history of terrible business decisions (*cough* the 2019 FIRE EMBLEM film starring Adam Sandler as Ike *cough* CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE OF MEATBALLS 3 also coming in 2019 *cough*) made by the most incompetent people in the industry, Sony Pictures Animation has earned the grand reputation of both the embarrassment and the laughingstock of the animation industry where no self-respected director would want to associate themselves with. Heck, even their own animators are done with the stupidity they always pull off! They don't make the worst animation, but the foodimal island from CLOUDY 2 is just intelligence insulting. The one time this studio managed to prove me wrong was when THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE came out a couple of months ago. I just love how they put their name on here at the last second like how they did with Goosebumps. But unlike that movie, this was actually made by them. The story was pretty good. I like the idea of the birds attending anger management while the pigs come to attack. The best part for me was the ending where the birds and the pigs were physically fighting each other and then Bomb breaks it up by exploding the pigs right out of the island. I also felt happy for Red because of that funny scene where one of the three girl birds kicks the muscle bird and then all three of the girl birds flirt near Red. It really was a good movie. But now we have GET SMURFY which just looks like it will be on the level of bad as the first 2 SMURFS movies with Neil Patrick Harris. I'm kinda glad he left this 100% CGI garbage. Honestly, DEMI LOVATO AS SMURFETTE!? This looks like it's gonna suck. Though THE LAMB looks promising. I saw the teaser trailer last night and it's looking clean! I love how the animation looks like HAPPY FEET and Matthew Broderick, while being an okay choice for Jeffrey the lamb, really goes to show you how Sony is moving past Adam Sandler. There's still hope for SPA, even if they're making an EMOJI film in 2020...and HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 3 in 2018... More coming soon, especially since the plot I plan on writing is Stryzzar's idea and I need to wait for his permission to use it. Category:Blog posts